Indicated for Good
by Sherry1804
Summary: Jack has just figured out that he can't die has to change his name and starts his life over.


For a whole year I had nursed a secret

Sheareen Tan

10S English

For a whole year I had nursed a secret. Come to think of it, I've had this secret for many years but I've been keeping it a secret from the one I love the most, my Eiddwen. My wife, my soul mate, and her child, Owena. What's this big secret? Well I can't die. I know it's weird. It happened in another galaxy when I was traveling with a women and a man. I had no big connection with them but the women decided to bring me back to life after I had been electrocuted. Well she did but she brought me back for good. I look like a 35 year old man with hazelnut brown hair, with what women say are the dreamiest eyes they've ever seen but in reality I'm actually 45. My eyes are a deep ocean blue mixed with a bit of green. I have a strong body and big hands. It seems to me that I don't age either.

I first figured out that I couldn't die, when I traveled back in time and space to 9th of December 1941, London, England. I was caught out side in an air raid. I couldn't travel some where else because my teleporter was broken. So I was stuck. Not a very good time to be stuck it was the height of the London blitz. This certain air raid was particularly severe, I tried to get into the closest building but they wouldn't let me in, just as I was about to try another building a bomb landed, very near me. I dived away but I was too close. I think I must have died because when I "came back" I was under a pile of rubble. I started to scream for help and eventually someone found me. Not long after that I signed up to fight in the war, in the air force division. I quickly advanced from rank to rank. I was finally made Captain in the 18th Battalion and had my own men, by this time it was 1944. My men were great, one day in one of our trainings we were taken by surprised and I was shot down. Again I survived, I must have been 100's of kilometers from the ground. From that point on, I knew, I couldn't die I also new I had to get away and possibly get a new identity.

I travel to Wales, not as far away as I had hoped but that was all I could afford. I stole the identity of a man in his late 30's by the name of Even Davis. He was a single man who had disappeared in London. I went into hiding for nine months because I knew if people saw a strong, fit man not in the war there would be question. Going back into the war was too big a risk; the chance that someone was to recognize me was too great. Then, the war ended. Germany lost. That was a relief. I came out of hiding, got a job and then got a little cottage out in the country. I worked as a store owner so I could get more money and then leave Europe all together. I was thinking of going to Australia. Then I met her.

She was the prettiest women I'd ever seen. She was average height, petit, with dark brown curls and hazelnut/ green eyes. She came into my shop, just looking. She had a little girl. I guessed that the girl was about 8 years old. From this I guessed that she had a husband. But on the off chance that her husband was killed in the war, like so many did, I had to try. I knew that this also might be a bad idea considering that I couldn't die but I couldn't resist her. She was beautiful. I ask her what she was looking for and she said that she was just looking. I ask her, her name. It was Eiddwen. Eiddwen what a beautiful name, I thought, beautiful name for a beautiful lady. I then asked her about the girl's father. I knew I shouldn't have when she started crying. She told me, between sobs, that he'd died in the last year of the war. I comforted her. The young girl also came over and tried to comfort her mum. I told Eiddwen I would close up the shop early and would walk her home just to make sure she was alright.

I tried to hide my feeling for her on the way but I couldn't help smiling and I couldn't take my eyes off her either. She has told me that she liked me the first time she met me, just as I loved her as soon as I saw her. She thought I was a gentleman and she trusted me from the first minute. When we got to her house, I made her a cup of tea and just as I was going to leave I asked her if she wanted to go to the dance with me on Saturday. She said yes. I was so excited! She told me to pick her up at six o'clock. I was so happy I skipped, sang all the way home.

Saturday came and I decided to wear my best slacks, which were black with pin stripes, with a light blue shirt that really brings out my blue eyes. I also wore a black tie with thin blue diagonal stripes. I wore a jacket that matched my slacks because the one fact will never change no matter what era you're in; women always want your coat at the end of the night. I went over to her house and rang her door bell. Owena, her daughter, opened the door and told me she would be ready in a moment and to come in and sit in the living room. After 10 minutes (why do women always need so long to get dressed?) she came in. I was totally shocked. She was even more beautiful than I remembered her. She wore a dress with a floral pattern. It had a square neck and short sleeves. The dress wasn't tight but it wasn't too loose. It went down to the middle of her calf. She was wearing heels that were brown with a strap across the middle. They had beige lining and decorative floral patterns embroidered in. She curled her hair as everyone did in those days and she wasn't wearing a lot of make up, which was what I liked. The baby sitter arrived and we went on our way.

That night was the best night of my life. Six months after that we got married. We lived happily for another five months in my cottage. That's when the tragic accident happened. We don't know what happened or how it started but a fire broke out and spread very quickly. We all ran out with Owena in the lead followed by Eiddwen then just as I was about to get out, the door collapsed. I immediately turned around and headed for the back door. When I got there it was too late, that door had also collapsed. Even thought I knew I couldn't die, I was still worried. I didn't know if I could return from ashes. I just waited knowing I couldn't get out. I waited till the gas flooded my lungs and suffocated me. I waited for the flames to take me if they got to me first. According to Eiddwen I was a pile of bones surrounded by ashes when she found me. She said there was a sudden wind and all my ashes flew into the air and formed the figure of a man. A white light surrounded it, like the sun was shining down on this ghost. Then suddenly, the light surrounding the ashes changed, it was now a blue shimmering light that lifted the figure up and there it gradually changed the ashes from cells to bones to skin. I was transformed back into a human. I landed back on earth and I remember the first thing I did was hug my family tighter than ever before. I then kissed my wife with the same passion on our wedding night. Mouths interlocked, tongues fighting for dominance. We finally released. We were all crying thankful that we had not lost each other forever.

We decided to ask Eiddwen's Aunt if we could stay in her guest house until we could find another home. There on that night, it was like never before. Never before did I feel that kind of pleasure, never before did we have so much passion for each other. When we were about to go to sleep Eiddwen said "so I have a husband who can not die?" I replied with a fearful glance "does that freak you out?" "No" she said, "I think it is very cool, I just wonder what you will do once I am gone?" I didn't know how to answer that question. I had thought about it as well and I had come up with no answers. I couldn't imagine life with out her yet I couldn't die with her. I didn't answer her and instead I just kissed her and embraced her and I think she guessed by that, that I didn't want to talk about it. So we both went to sleep, her in my arms, waking in the morning like nothing ever happened.

In a few short hours my deepest darkest secret was reveled to the person that I was so scared would reject me and break me into a thousand pieces. She didn't, and she didn't freak out either. I don't know how I could live without her and I never want to. I want to age with her and die with her and to do that I need to find the right kind of Doctor and once I do I'll have answers. I'll get rid of this curse. I promise you Eiddwen.

I promise.


End file.
